1. Technical field
The present invention relates generally to protective circuitry for electronic devices, and more particularly to a protective circuitry which can protect an electronic device from water damage by automatically switching off power to electronic components of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may be damaged when they come into contact with water and/or are subjected to high humidity environments. Thus, protecting electronic devices from water or humidity is a problem. However, currently, most electronic devices lack this protection. When these electronic devices contact water or are placed in a damp environment, the electronic components within the electronic device may short circuit and destroy or damage the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.